


Dipped in the Ohio Cornfields

by JamieBenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: Washington is at war with Florida and is in dire need of foodstuffs to feed their troops. Prince Carey of Montreal is willing to make a trade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all your fault, Bendy.

They were in the room all alone, but for some reason, Prince Braden thought that it was okay to give him a small shove on the shoulder. It was playful, but not acceptable for someone of either of their calibre. They were there to meet under purely political considerations, but the anger between them simply fuelled too many arguments, even if they were surrounded by witnesses.

This time, there were no witnesses.

The political tension between their two nations was overwhelming. There were many situations revolving around crops, and people, warfare, and resources. Although they were not extremely feisty with each other, and it was almost a friendly tension, it was still considered political mayhem.

Thus, every time that the princes Carey and Braden had met, since they were small children, they had looked at each other with a strange light. Neither had ever been particularly fond of the other, as their parents spoke in tongues around them. When the torched was passed unto them to continue bargaining for resources and to making deals, they began actually having communication between themselves.

This was the first time that there were no witnesses. This was the first time that they had been alone without any royal guard. Prince Carey had his sleeves rolled up and his fists bared at the shove Prince Braden had sent his way. He bared his teeth in a weak grimace, and shook his head at the other man.

“Prince Braden, there is no way that Washington is getting your fingers dipped in the Ohio cornfields, not at this rate.”

Braden sighed, resting his thumb and forefinger on either side of his nose, right by the corners of his eyes. “What can I do to get you to comply, Prince Carey?” He asked, desperation ringing out in his voice. “Montreal has a surplus of corn! Our people will starve. We have armies to feed.”

“I have people to feed as well, you know, Montreal is vastly populated.”

“And yet, you sit upon the gold mine that is Lake Michigan.”

“I suppose there is something we could trade, may I call you Braden?”

Braden licked his lips and pondered the other man, “What would you like to trade, dear Carey.”

The room around them was large and echoed in their presence, it sounded like a concert hall, the way that the sounds bounced across the walls. The way that Braden could hear every breath that escaped Carey’s lips. He watched the lips, and saw the rise and fall of the other prince’s shoulder in his peripheral vision. But he focused on where the sound was about to come out as the other man opened his mouth to speak, his tongue flicking to his top teeth in preparation for the first sound.

“The only thing I can think of, Braden, is you, right now.”

Carey stared down Braden, until he looked away. He took a step closer to Braden, and reached towards his face, grabbing him by his bearded chin. “Right now.”

Braden wasn’t thinking about his people or his nation anymore. He was only thinking of the way that Carey’s eyes seemed to be piercing into his soul.

Braden’s knees slowly bent, but they still seemed to slam into the floor, the noise bouncing off of the walls. Braden looked up through his eyelashes to see Carey peering down, with a slight smile across his face.

They were already close, but Carey closed the gap even more, until the fabric covering his cock was just a breadth away from Braden’s awaiting mouth.

“Well. What are you waiting for, dear prince?” The standing price pushed his pants down slowly, letting his cock fall out unceremoniously into the cool air. He ran his hands through Braden’s hair and pulled his head so the breadth between them narrowed even more.

For Carey, it seemed like hours before Braden gained enough courage to lick his lips and let Carey’s royal cock delve into his royal mouth.

It was not something that Braden was very used to, so he began by testing out how it felt, brushing his tongue against the tip, and eventually swirling around the member. What kinds of things that shape had Braden ever stuck between his lips? What was a carrot in comparison to the huge cock that sat between Carey’s legs?

Was a head of corn not vaguely dick shaped either? Was it not ironic that Braden was sucking Carey’s large Prince of Montreal cock in return for some cock shaped corn for the people of Washington?

Braden managed to work his way down the cock, until at least half of it was in his mouth, just a small distance away from what would choke him and leave him unable to breathe. His hands were both resting on Carey’s hips, but he dropped one away, and found it touching his own cock as he worked his tongue around Carey’s cock some more.

The standing prince muttered undecipherable groans and moans with his flicker of the other prince’s tongue, still gripping the man’s hair in his both of his fists. His crotch filled with heat, arousal, and he felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to build within him.

Braden came as he was stroking his cock, a moan rippling up his throat and through Carey’s cock, causing the other man to come without warning.

The cock was still in Braden’s mouth when it ejected Carey’s come, and although Braden was a prince, he was not entitled. He knew that it would be bad manner to let the come spill all over the carpet. Instead of spitting out Carey’s come like he knew he well could, he gulped it down, and looked up at Carey’s face once more. The man using Braden’s head not just to get him off now, but as balance, as he had completed and was looking exhausted from the sexual encounter. Braden’s clothes were covered in his own come, but he was glad. He had gotten two things out of this situation. Corn for his people, his troops fighting the Floridians, and a sexual encounter with the most attractive of all of the Montreal princes.


End file.
